Izuru Kamukura Has An Agenda
by BloodyAmusement
Summary: He always completed them too. Part 3 in the Kamukura has a life series.


**AN: Another part of the Izuru Kamukura has a life series! This time featuring despair itself, Junko Enoshima!**

—Hope's Peak Academy—

He held his girlfriend close, wishing that they were in the same class. He was possessive and he didn't want her to go. It's bad enough the only other person who understood him was away as well (his brother).

He kissed her again making her giggle quietly. "You're adorable Izuru." She beamed up at him and he was going to just drag her away to his class when Junko Enoshima came upon them.

His eyes narrowed. The Ultimate Analyst might fool everyone else with the whole Ultimate Fashionista talent but he was better than all of those people. He knew.

"Kamukura-kun who's this cutie?" She smiled bright and he glared. The look obviously said 'Go the fuck away' but she didn't.

"I'm Kikyo Everstone, Izuru's girlfriend." His lovely girlfriend was the best. She really was. But why did she start talking to her?

"Oh! What's your talent, Ultimate model? You're so pretty!" Well...she wasn't wrong. She might not _have_ the title but it was damn well hers in his eyes.

Kikyo blushed and he fought the urge to cuddle her and hide the girl away from the world. "No, I'm just a reserve course student." Enoshima's eyes widened in...actual surprise?

"What?! That's an outrage! You should have the title! That's it, I'm dressing you up in some of the best clothes I have in my closet and we'll grab Mahiru and have the best fashion show ever!"

Enoshima was being serious for once. He...he wasn't opposed to seeing Kikyo in such outfits. Junko was known for her rather short skirts. Kikyo herself looked hesitant to accept.

"When would it be?"

"Right now of course!" She looked shocked.

"But I have class in ten minutes! Plus I can't leave Hajime all alone!" She was so thoughtful. But he was a-okay with leaving him alone.

"We will just drag him along, come on!" So the confused reserve course student and the two determined main course students set off towards the reserve course building.

They gained a lot of attention, Kikyo getting glared at by many females while the male population drooled over Enoshima.

He merely put his arm around her and held her close as Kikyo gave instructions through the hallways to her class.

When they got to the door, Junko slammed it open. "Alright! Hajime Hinata and Kikyo Everstone are with the main course for the day. Come along you two!" He grabbed his shocked brother and his stuff.

The teacher didn't even protest. Were they even learning anything from the man?

There was a blonde girl glaring murder at the two and he nearly threw Hajime's backpack at her. But he had class so he didn't. She actually looked a lot like Baby Gangster. Related maybe?

Dragging the two confused students away, they headed off towards the dorms. The girls went up and he finally turned to Hajime.

"Uh...what the hell?" He looked around for any witnesses. Oh good there weren't any.

"Enoshima offered Kikyo a chance to be in a photo shoot with some of her clothes. I'm not standing in the way of destiny itself."

Hajime looked at him in shock. Slowly a lecherous grin broke out on his face. "You wanted pics of Kikyo in some sexy outfits! You perv!" He would have blushed but he was too dignified for that.

"Yes."

"So you dragged her away from school but she didn't want to leave me behind, so you dragged us both away from school."

"Yup."

"Well not like we were going to learn anything. I think our teacher is giving up on life." That was...disturbing to say the least.

"Do you ever learn anything in his class?" Hajime looked thoughtful. "We really just study on our own. We did learn his wife left him for some guy in France." Ouch.

The girls came back down, Kikyo with a slight blush and both carrying a bag.

"Alright! We are going to take photos in one of the main course halls. Come along children." He'd let that one slide.

The walk was short and they soon arrived in the main course hall. It was rather spacious with several chairs and couches. There was even a red carpet.

Enoshima and Kikyo went off to get Koizumi and change. He was excited. His foot was tapping as well.

Hajime was silently laughing at him. He couldn't bring himself to care. He had his phone prepared. He was ready.

The girls soon came back but he only had eyes for one of them. The school girl outfit was something that made for nothing but sin. It was as amazing as boats.

A white crop top, black mid-thigh skirt, black thigh high socks, and black ankle boots. Her black hair curled at the ends. The shy look she had.

He felt himself snap a picture. He was 140% okay with skipping. He was 200% okay with dragging Kikyo and Hajime with him. He was 400% amazed with what he was seeing.

Enoshima and Koizumi looked nice too, he guessed. Hajime clapped. "You all look amazing! He nodded his agreement, eyes still on Kikyo.

"Don't mind him, he's just in shock. Or awe. Both probably." You know me so well Hajime.

"Alright, why don't you twe go for a casual sitting look on those chairs?" The entire thing just proved that Kikyo should have been the Ultimate Model.

It also proved Hajime should have been the Ultimate Friend. He was supportive of everyone and gave friendly advice here and there.

Hope's Peak really missed out. He kept taking pictures and asked Koizumi for copies. He needed all of them, she looked so wonderful.

After the photo shoot, Enoshima and Kikyo exchanged numbers. She also got Koizumi's who asked if she could do some more photos for her.

She walked over to him and shyly asked for his opinion. He didn't give a verbal answer and instead pulled her into his lap and had a mini makeout session.

Well it would have been more than mini if Hajime hadn't snapped him out of it. She went to change as she asked Enoshima if she could keep the clothes.

The last he heard of that conversation was a 'yes' and 'definitely get you more'. Holy water wouldn't be able to save him now. Koizumi left after saying goodbye as Enoshima came back.

Enoshima walked over and pulled him aside. "Soooo, whatcha think?" He looked at her. "Thank you." She beamed.

"Now show some to the Headmaster and we show the video of Hajime's support and boom they should be in the main course."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want them in the main course?" She nodded completely serious.

"They have such natural talent just waiting to be used. It's no fair if they are just stuck in the reserve course. I need my new bestie around."

Oh so she grew attached. This could work out for the benefit of everyone.

Hajime and Kikyo wouldn't be aware of course. It was a work in progress after all. They were also going to record and show different things the two did well in said talent.

Koizumi had joined with her asking Kikyo to model. He shook hands with Junko Enoshima. They were going to work together and get them in the main course.

They had already sent off the video and pictures. They merely had to keep it up. He was going to make everyone in his class see how amazing they were.

Starting with Komaeda because he was going to be the most difficult. Honestly for all his hope talk, it was more like he admired hope rather than believed in it.

Kikyo and Hajime could work on that though, they were better at the whole moral support. That and Chiaki said she thought Hajime and Komaeda made a cute couple so he might be trying to make her happy.

He wasn't heartless, he just had trouble expressing his feelings. He also had trouble feeling things towards people he didn't really care for and/or know.

Sigh...the shit I do for people I care for...

—Next Day: Hope's Peak Lunch Freetime—

He sat next to Komaeda who looked shocked. "Oh I'm so very lucky! To have the Ultimate hope sitting next to me is such a honor!"

"Hello Komaeda. I wish to get to know you more and I think it's time you knew more about me." Hajime would be so proud.

Komaeda's eyes lit up light a Christmas tree. "Ultimate hope wants to get know such trash! I'm truly lucky today. What do you want to know?"

He pretended to think about it. "Why do you not like the reserve course?" Komaeda's eyes darkened.

"They are nothing but steeping stones for hope. They can't create hope and better the world." It wasn't like he didn't know what he thought, he pretty sure he was wrong about that actually, but he had an agenda.

"I see. I think Hope's Peak really tries to look for talent but they can't always find them all." Komaeda looked interested. This was good.

"What do you mean?" His eyes were narrowed and he knew he was headed the right way. He took out his phone and showed Komaeda the video he secretly took of Hajime.

"I think he's the Ultimate Friend. Just look how supporting he is. He gives me such hope that I can do well." Komaeda looked a lot more intrigued at that.

"He gives you hope? He must definitely have such a wonderful talent." He nodded. He didn't want to do what he was about to but we all make sacrifices.

He showed Komaeda a few of the photos of Kikyo from the shoot. He looked too intrested. Back off, hope whore.

"When she takes photos, I become so happy. I feel as if I have so much _hope_ when I see her photos." Komaeda's brain was on overtime. He could see the way he wanted to help the Ultimate Hope's...Hope.

"May I...meet them? I wish to meet the two people who make hope so hopeful." He nodded. Progress.

"Sure. I'm going to the arcade with both of them and Chiaki." He saw Komaeda fall right into his trap. He had to just keep mentioning how wonderfully hopeful he felt with them and Komaeda would be puddy in Hajime's hands.

He really loved his talents sometimes.

—Arcade—

Everyone was having fun. This was good. Kikyo and Hajime suspected absolutely nothing while Chiaki and himself made Komaeda and Hajime get closer.

He felt this would be harder than getting Togami (the real one) and Kirigiri to admit their feelings for Naegi.

Of course Naegi was oblivious to the two's feelings. How would forever be a mystery.

He saw Kikyo snap of picture of him. He turned and she smiled and showed him her lock screen. He knew she loved his hair in a ponytail. She said it made him hotter.

He held her close and took a picture with her and made it his lock screen. She blinked and he smirked.

She blushed and then proceed to gasp. What? He turned and his eyebrows raised.

Komaeda and Hajime sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G came the childish song. They were both shooting zombies and helping the other out.

Chiaki came over and gave a fist bump. "They are getting along...I think." He nodded and Kikyo squealed silently as she took a picture.

"So adorable. His hair is so fluffy too!" She looked halfway ready to attack his hair but she had some restraint.

They all grabbed Komaeda's number on their way out late at night and the group walked together to their homes.

Komaeda however tripped and fell into the forest. He popped up with a very angry bunny on his head that kicked him several times in he face before hopping off.

"What a...violent bunny." Luckily they managed to get home with minimal damage and bid each other farewell.

Since it was a weekend, he and Hajime votes on watching a movie. He apparently found a really scary one.

He sat bored while Hajime his behind his hair. This always happened.

Ah well. It was a great day.

 **AN: And another part done! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


End file.
